Link
"I kill POTS for a living!" '' - Link, Episode 3 '''Luke Intavius Nathan Kane', also known as Link, is one of three main characters in NES. Initially homeless, Link moves in with the two brothers, and becomes fast friends with them. He also does contract work for Bruiser, which he keeps a secret from the two. He has the ability to break the fourth wall, and do almost anything he wants to do. Character biography Moving in We first meet Link during detention, where he enters the room and enthusiastically greets Bruiser. It turns out that Link is no match for Bruiser, and viciously noogies him. The brothers come in to save him, but Link seems to have a handle on the situation. As they escape, Link introduces himself to his new friends, and Luigi offers to let the Hylian sleep over for the night. Link wakes his friends very early in the morning, and makes his way to college alone. He ends up meeting with Bruiser in the hallway, who is still terrified of him from their previous meeting. Link and Mario meet, and the Hylian boasts about his blade skills improving. Bruiser thinks to himself about having an idea, which Link manages to hear. Bruiser hires Link to murder some of the students he dislikes, including Peach. Link tries in vain to tell Bruiser that his only experience with violence is destroying plant pots. A reluctant Link keeps his new vocation a secret. He and Mario find Luigi outside, and Link decides to go his separate ways. Luigi, taking pity on him, asks Link if he'd like to stay with them forever. Link, ecstatic, claims the house as his own, to which the two brothers agree. Link continues to keep his job for Bruiser a secret, even as the brothers pry. The trio end up having a bizarre, trippy sequence in which they waste some time, before they are accosted by Peach. Peach smacks Link in the face and takes Luigi away. Link and Mario make a plan to rescue their friend, and find him unresponsive in the library. Link deduces that this was Peach's doing. Dark forms Link next appears in the park, playing football with himself, and mocking Mario for being hit in the face with a football. This ultimately aided in bringing Dark Mario to life. Dark Mario confronted Link, and warned him to have some more respect for him. This traumatised Link, and Link eventually knocked out Dark Mario. Link was temporarily terrified of Mario from then on. Link went to college on his own, ending up starting a fire, having some kind of meltdown, and seemingly becoming possessed by a demon. He is also seen beating up an anonymous student. Link is then seen with the brothers, discussing a dream he had had about a car that ran on 1-Up mushrooms. He then departs to go to his own class, and runs away from maths, traumatised by the homework. He accidentally lets slip some of the information regarding their business relationship, and mistakenly teleports the three of them directly into Bruiser's territory. He is beaten up and knocked out by Bruiser, and when he comes to, sees that Luigi has transformed into Mr. L. In response, he runs off to find a pot to knock him out with. We later see him sneaking through the college with a pot, but he runs into Mr. L, who knocks him down, and then knocks him out. The next time we see him, he has returned home, with a bag of frozen peas on his head. He uses his bottomless cap to hide Mr. L's hat from Luigi. Escape Link and Mario spend a day in the park. Link is sunbathing, before the two begin to have adventures, including going fishing, frolicking in fields, and finding a box with an unknown, horrific thing within. The two come across Wario, and Link makes a deal to buy some DS Lites from him, before he and Mario leave him be. When they return home, Luigi has awoken from a brief coma. When he discovers Peach has moved into the house, Link appears to commit suicide by slitting his throat. Link accidentally reveals that he has been committing organised hits on students for Bruiser. The two brothers are shocked, and Mario evicts him from their home. Luigi tries to comfort Link, but Link simply runs away, sobbing wildly. He returns to their home, and begins to pack his cap, including items that don't belong to him. He tries to call Luigi, but upon receiving no signal, he senses that something is wrong, and makes his way back to the college. Upon arrival, he finds the front entrance heavily guarded, and sneaks his way over, taking out both guards with stealth, and using their uniform as a disguise. He makes his way deeper inside, taking out yet another guard, and coming across magically sealed hallway doors. Unable to pry them open, he instead goes around the long way, finding a different entrance, and saving Peach, who had been trapped in a never-ending hallway. Link discovers the brothers unconscious in a freezing room, and had luckily stolen the keys beforehand. He and Peach save the brothers, who later on awaken. Mario speaks with Link and Peach, revealing secret student files that reveal Dark Mario and Mr. L's origins as failed programming, locked within Mario and Luigi. Peach and Link make their way out together, teleporting around the college, before swinging by the cafeteria to convince Wario and his new apprentice, Nick, to escape with them. When the group is approached by Bruiser, Luigi and Mario face him alone, as Link, Peach, Wario and Nick make their way out of the college a different way. We next see Link seven months later, having escaped the college with his friends, revealing to Mario he was thinking of taking a horse named Epona. He begrudgingly decides to get a job, and reveals he is traumatised by fruit, thanks to dealing with Peach. Personality Link is seen as somewhat childlike, gullible, and hyperactive. He is considered the comic relief of the series, and wields many fourth-wall breaking powers. He often looks at the camera directly, teleports from location to location, interacts with background elements, and even talks on his phone at one point to someone as though he is an actor playing a character. Link makes friends very easily, befriending the Mario brothers very quickly, gets on somewhat well with Wario, and even begins working with Bruiser. However, he never really gets on well with Peach, even by the end of the series. Link is somewhat courageous, risking his life to rescue his friends, and is seen as being incredibly stealthy. Trivia * Link is portrayed by Nathan Saunders. * Link is seen as an omnipresent being, able to break the laws of space and time, smell evil, sneak around without being seen (even in impossible scenarios), teleport, and even interact with the show's logo. * Link's hat is a bottomless container. He is shown to have a cat, a tampon, keys and Mr. L's hat within it. * His full name is Luke Intavius Nathan Kane, but "his friends call him Link." * He is known as a master bladesman, and is even implied to have murdered other students, but we never see him with a weapon. * Link was originally intended to have been attacked with a fireball and muted permanently, in keeping with the real Link, but this idea never came to fruition. Category:Characters Category:Protagonists